<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[日影] Unexpected Christmas Trip by snowymint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171965">[日影] Unexpected Christmas Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint'>snowymint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[HQ/日影] 後日談與番外 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>預期之外的聖誕旅行 (標題直譯) (喂)</p><p>CWT56的無料!</p><p>❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：<br/>本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，<br/>重要的事情說三次。<br/>本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪<br/>請盜文者自重，謝謝！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[HQ/日影] 後日談與番外 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：<br/>
本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，<br/>
重要的事情說三次。<br/>
本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪<br/>
請盜文者自重，謝謝！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>好熱。</p><p> </p><p>    飛機還在跑道上滑行，天幕全黑。飛機上的空調堪稱舒適，影山飛雄睡眼惺忪地四下環顧了其他乘客一眼，他總覺得自己的穿著和巴西這個國家格格不入。從大雪紛飛的南歐出發，超過20個小時折磨人的轉機與飛行時間，即使是精力旺盛的運動員如他也覺得精疲力竭。認真換算一下時差，現在的時間他和來接機的人早就該倒在床上睡得不省人事，他怎麼會一時興起就決定飛過大半個地球去過聖誕節呢？</p><p>    可能因為他大半夜發神經對著日向說出計畫的時候，日向一秒就答應了，他連反悔的機會都沒有。所以他現在才會揉著眼睛站在行李轉盤架旁，拖著自己的家當努力得四下張望，試圖在一片短袖短褲的人群裡找出一個滿頭橘髮的人。他不經意得看向遠處的飛機航班顯示板，接著恍然大悟。</p><p>    對阿，雖然現在是12月，但是他人在<strong>南半球</strong>。</p><p>南半球現在不正是熱死人的夏天嗎？</p><p> </p><p>    「影山！這裡！等一下，你怎麼穿得跟雪人一樣？」</p><p> </p><p>    他心心念念的熟悉嗓音從左前方傳來。日向翔陽的聲音雖然聽起來很有精神，不過從他的眼袋看得出來這傢伙前一晚肯定沒有睡好，一路硬撐到現在。</p><p> </p><p>    還有，這傢伙在努力憋笑。</p><p> </p><p>    「.......我完全忘了南北半球的季節是反的。」</p><p>    「居然承認了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈─」</p><p>    日向忍不住放聲大笑，影山已經累得不想開口阻止他，逕自脫下厚外套塞進行李箱裡，露出裡面的薄長袖。</p><p>    「不行啊影山你這樣不行，我看看有沒有備用的換洗上衣先借你。」</p><p>    「才不要。你的衣服我穿肯定不合身吧！」至少腹肌的部分肯定會大方裸奔的，他才不要。</p><p>    日向打了一個大呵欠，擅自伸手提起方才被影山擱在地上的手提袋。</p><p>    「如果尺寸跟月島一樣的話，我是有一件啦...」</p><p>    「絕對不准給我那種螢光粉紅色觀光客T-shirt！」</p><p>    「當然不是，螢光粉紅是專門給月島的，」日向神神秘秘得笑著，在自己的隨身背包裡翻找。</p><p>    影山完全沒有耐性等下去。</p><p>    「找到啦！直接送你。」</p><p>    一件深綠色底的扶桑花短袖襯衫被硬塞到影山懷裡，影山只覺得額角的青筋快要爆開。笨蛋翔陽到底從哪覺得他會穿這種從材質、款式到顏色都不知道該從何嫌棄起的東西...如果只是從機場到日向家的短程距離，好，他應該可以忍。</p><p>    「還有阿─今天是平安夜喔，」日向揉了揉眼角，露出一個充滿倦意的滿足笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    「影山能平安得抵達，實在太好了呢。」</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本來想等到聖誕夜當天發，不過我忍不住啦<br/>之後可能會寫一點點小後續，可能(心虛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>復健練手的一點後續</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    時差使然，里約當地時間凌晨四點時，影山已經無比清醒得睜眼看著旅館天花板，配著窗外時不時飄來的過節喧鬧人聲做了快一小時的對空練球冥想練習。一旁呼吸起伏平穩的日向並不知道自己在睡夢中被枕邊人凝視了多久。從警醒到迷濛，再從迷濛到警醒，影山在強迫自己入睡的區間浮浮沉沉。天邊泛起魚肚白，日向裸露的手臂在側睡時是好看的緊實稜線，翻身時依稀可見嘴角還殘留乾涸的水漬。明明是合宿時最常見的風景，以往看到的時候都是不得不挖人起來集訓的時間，現在他只想靜靜地看著，深怕自己一個微小的動作就毀去所有安寧。</p><p>    昨天在散步到機場旅館的路上，那些清涼南美辣妹們也是這樣看著他和日向的，好奇的試探視線交會很多，垂涎又飽含挑逗意味的笑容更多。他累到沒力氣將困惑與不滿反映在表情上，日向…就是用一貫的日向式友善笑臉對應所有望向他們的陌生人。直到旅客登記入住需要簽名時，影山才發現他的右手和日向的左手十指交纏，他一臉茫然地看著日向，日向笑著聳聳肩，慢慢地放開手。不比他有精神的日向看起來很高興的樣子，一直被別有深意的眼神盯著對他好像毫無影響…</p><p> </p><p>    「你沒睡著。」</p><p>    再次從淺眠片段回神的瞬間，影山看著日向晶亮的眼睛，輕輕地應了聲嗯。</p><p>    「昨天，」他清了清嗓子。「我們被好多人盯著看。」</p><p>    「那當然啊，運動員在這裡可受歡迎了，」日向撐起頭，另一隻手將影山朝自己的方向拉近。</p><p>    「昨天我怕影山走著走著就睡到去撞路燈，就擅自抓著了。」</p><p>    原來是這樣，影山一聲不吭地點頭，小心翼翼地將重量放在日向單邊肩膀上。</p><p>    「影山該不會覺得自己在巴西不出名？」</p><p>    「...沒想過。」</p><p>    「放心好啦，不管他們是在看我還是看你，」日向再次牽起影山的手，</p><p>    「看到<strong>這個</strong>他們都沒跟更進一步打擾啦。」</p><p>    再繼續胡思亂想會掉頭髮喔，影山聽到日向的打趣，惱羞成怒地抽回手，順便翻身背向好不容易見到面的…戀人。</p><p>    「我才不會隨隨便便就掉頭髮呢你這呆子！」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>